The invention relates to the field of skincare compositions and more specifically to compositions for treating acne vulgaris.
Acne vulgaris (acne) is a chronic inflammatory condition of the pilosebaceous units of the skin, which is particularly prevalent in adolescents. The condition generally causes the formation, on the skin, of comedones, red papules, pustules and sometimes cysts. This is unsightly and furthermore, if untreated, acne can lead to scarring of the skin. The major causes of acne are thought to be an increase in sebum production, an increased presence of Proprionibacterium acnes (P. acne), blockage of the pilosebaceus duct and the production of inflammation.
Typical treatments for acne include therapies containing benzoyl peroxide, retinoids or a combination of an antibiotic and benzoyl peroxide. However, these therapies are harsh on the skin and can cause excessive dryness, redness, irritation, and peeling. These therapies can take between 3 to 6 weeks to reduce inflammatory acne lesions by fifty percent. The amount of time its takes for typical acne treatment products to work and the tolerability issues they present, cause users to be non-compliant in using these products as prescribed; experience little to no reduction in acne; and be less likely to re-purchase the acne products.
There is a continuing demand for acne treatment therapies that are more effective and potent, and easy to use, while minimizing harsh side effects on the skin. Therefore, there is a need for improved treatment products for acne.